To speed up application performance, techniques have been employed that cache data at various tiers in application infrastructure, for example, including edge, ultra edge, data grid and near cache. Other techniques like cache optimization on server side that use predictive cache load from back end databases based on pattern of data access have also been employed. Replication, snapshots and vMotion like VM movement are some other techniques used to improve the speed of virtual machine (VM) instance provisioning.